The Dawning Realization
by Thecarefreeone
Summary: He took her small hands in his own small ones and smiled a cute childish smile. A tooth was missing in his smile but it only made him look cuter. It was adequat to say that she liked him a lot! It took him all of his courage but he did it, he planted a kid-like kiss on her cheek. The flash of a camera went off surprising the cute little 'couple' who wouuld soon be seperated.
1. Chapter 1

For those of you who don't know, this story belonged to Nyx Heart of the Night but for personal reasons she gave them to me. She wrote this chapter but we came up with the idea together. Thanks for reading.

I don't own PJO

* * *

He took her small hands in his own small ones and smiled a cute childish smile. A tooth was missing in his smile but it only made him look cuter. It was adequat to say that she liked him **a lot**! It took him all of his courage but he did it, he planted a kid-like kiss on her cheek.

The flash of a camera went off surprising the cute little 'couple' if they could be called so at their young age. The girl was older than her 'boyfriend. She was ten years old while the boy was six. Even through the four years difference between them, the girl loved the boy.

The slender figure behind the camera smiled at her son and his 'girlfriend'.

The summer breeze carried the laughs and giggles of the happy little couple that would soon be separated for long. Why is it that all good things come to an end?

Days went by like minutes and soon came the time for the boy and his mother to leave. Even if at her age, she didn't understand how it was to love like adults, she knew she loved him like a child could love another child in a romantic way. _We are never too young or never too old to love_. She had once heard her mother utter these very words.

The engine of the car roared to life, it was time for the couple to say their goodbyes. The girl ran up to the boy and engulfed him in a bone crushing hug. Her electric blue eyes were shining with tears. The boy hugged her back before pulling away and digging two identical lockets out of his pocket. They were not too girly nor too boyish. He tied one around the neck of the girl he deeply loved and she did the same for him. Even though the lockets are too big now, they both knew they would grow up. When that would happen, their lockets wouldn't be too big anymore.

The boy's mother was all for her son's idea of the lockets. In both lockets, there was the same picture of the ocean green-eyed boy giving the sky blue-eyed girl a kiss on the cheek."_I love you forever. You'll always be in my heart"_ was written in nice cursive letters inside the two lockets. The lockets themselves were of a great quality so they would not break before a long time.

Both kids shed their tears and said their heart breaking goodbyes. They even managed to make tears roll down the boy's old lady's cheeks. After what seemed like forever, the son and his mother got in the car and drove off leaving the girl and her mother in the entrance of their home. From the back seat, the boy waved to the one he might not ever see once more with all the emotions he had. He allowed the tears to fall because he knew she could not see them.

Percy Jackson left for Manhattan and the little Thalia Grace stayed with her mother in Las Vegas. Their fates had intertwined for a summer but separated. It had been the best summer ever for both the girl and the boy and though they didn't it yet, their destinies would cross paths again in the future.

* * *

Feel free to leave a review to encourage me in continuing. ;)

Thanks for your support guys you're the best!

Love you,

Thecarefreeone


	2. Chapter 2

For those of you who reviewed, I deeply love you! This second chapter was written by NHN as well but next chapter will be all me :)

ThaliaDaphneJackson12: Here's a chapter for you :)

jenn008: Sorry, this story will not be with demigods but I have another version with the same beginning but instead, there will be demigods. It has been posted so you can check it out :)

Guest: You were following NHN huh? :) Then I am honored to have you as a reader :)

I do not own PJO.

* * *

***** 10 years later *****

In New York at 630 West 168th Street, a tall young man stepped through the front doors of the New York Presbyterian Hospital.

Today, he wore a clean black suit with a white dress shirt and black polished shoes. He carried a magician hat under his left arm and a bouquet of roses in his right hand.  
Every week for two years, (except for summer vacation) he came and entertained the patients. He had made himself a very good reputation with the staff and the patients. Though there were still some patients and members of the staff that did not appreciate him, he didn't let that bother him.

He walked to the front desk and slightly bowed making the nurse at the front desk giggle in amusement.

"Good morning Ms. Evans." he smiled kindly at the nurse at the front desk.

"Good morning Percy. Your audience is waiting for you in the cafeteria." she greeted.

"Thank you. I shall be going then." he said after taking his usual special guest pass. He turned on his heels and walked towards the cafeteria.

When he got in front of the door, he put his elegant magician hat and placed it so it hid his eyes. Then swinging the doors open, he walked inside revealing a cheering audience.  
All eyes were on him.

^^^^^ At the same time^^^^^

In the cafeteria, a transferred patient was eating her breakfast and was wondering why in the world everyone in the cafeteria was so excited. She had only been at this hospital for two days but it was not her first time in a hospital, far from that. Hospitals seemed to be the only placed she had stayed since she was thirteen yet she had never seen such excitement from patients in the other hospitals she's been to.

The new patient's name was Thalia, Thalia Grace.

A couple of other teenage girls were talking among themselves and giggling. Thalia even heard them talking about some guy.

Suddenly, the cafeteria doors swung open revealing a tall and slender man well dressed. The crowd immediately started cheering, clapping, whistling, etc. the teenage girls even started fanning their faces as if hoping to make the deep blush on their faces disappear.

Only the lower part of the man's face could be seen. It was mysterious. A smile graced the man's lips revealing pearl white teeth.

"It's the usual ladies. Whoever catches it keeps it." he said in a smooth voice.  
He turned around and threw the bouquet of flowers he had in his hands over his head.

Thalia only realized she had spaced out when the bouquet landed right on her lap which made her come back to reality. She stared at the flowers not knowing why they were on her legs.

"Congratulations miss. I've never seen you before. Are you new here?" the man who was now looking at her politely interrogated.

Thalia only nodded. The man took off his hat and slightly bowed.

"Welcome to the New York Presbyterian Hospital. My name is Percy Jackson." The now identified Percy extended his hand.

Thalia who had recovered from her surprise firmly shook it.  
"I'm Thalia Grace." she confidently said. Her blue eyes met his green eyes and for a moment, she felt some kind of déjà vu. The impression she had already looked into these familiar sea-green eyes hit her hard.  
It happened to her often, maybe because of the medication she was on so she shrugged it off.  
When she looked around, Thalia saw the gang of teenage girls give her the evil eye.

The morning went by quickly because of Percy. He was such a good host for everyone. He had been a magician today. Older residents told her he was a clown last week and the week prior.

When Thalia walked back to her shared room, she found Percy talking to her roommate who was a young girl of about 12 years old. He was grinning at her uncontrollable giggles. Thalia stepped in the room making her presence known to the others.

Percy turned around and smiled a genuine smile at her. His hair which earlier had been combed back was now windblown in a natural way. While he was tucking Tracy, her roommate, Thalia took the occasion to study Percy. Now that she looked at him, she realized he was pretty handsome. He was tall and slender and looked strong. He had a natural tan and hair that seemed untamable without gel. Even if his hair was untamable, it fell in his eyes in a nice way. He had a long face and a strong jaw line. He was... Perfect.

Percy had turned around and smirked when he saw Thalia with her eyes fixated on him which resulted in her blushing.

"Welcome again." he smiled kindly.

"Thanks." replied Thalia.

"So are you from here?" he asked seeming rather interested in Thalia.

"Nan, I'm in New York," she paused," Well you know... For treatments." the last part ended up as a whisper. Since she was thirteen, all she did was stay in hospitals. She hated her fragile health. Other people her age were all healthy and hanging out all the time. How unfair.

"Oh." was all Percy said feeling so embarrassed for asking such a foolish question. "I apologize for asking. It was foolish." he quickly apologized.

"Don't worry about it." Thalia gave a reassuring smile.

"If you need company sometime..." he let the offer hang in the air before continuing. "It was nice to meet you."

"Ditto." simply replied Thalia. "Congratulations on your performance earlier. You weren't half bad."

"Thank you very much." a wild grin appeared on the young man's face. "It's nice talking to you. You don't even try to flirt with me which I am grateful for."

"Yeah, I saw a group of girls earlier. They didn't look sick in any way. They were talking about you." Thalia shrugged.

"Oh, these girls. They come and see their sick relatives every Saturday mornings which happen to be the days I usually come by." Percy's brow furrowed showing he was in deep thought.

_Boys,_Thalia mentally sighed. _They're so oblivious at times._

"Well, I should be going since I have to help my mother cook for our guests."Percy sighed and got up, preparing to leave.

"I'll see you next Saturday, I guess." Thalia said trying to hide the hope in her voice.

"Maybe." Percy winked. "Unless I'm dying, I'll be there on Saturday. See you soon Thalia Grace." said Percy and walked out of the room after waving goodbye.

* * *

Thank you for reading :) If you have any ideas, leave a review and I will take them in consideration.

I love you guys,

xxx

Thecarefreeone


End file.
